Yu Yu Hogwarts
by Wolf of the snows
Summary: Yusuke and the gang go to Hogwarts and meet up with a certain human turned Demon. Hope its good. First Fic. BotanxKurama. HieiXOC. more pairings later.
1. Hypnotism and Demon energy

* * *

Yu-Yu Hogwarts

One day when Hiei was leaping from branch to branch in a local park he saw an owl. He shooed it away, but it came back later and refused to leave. Then Hiei saw the letter on the owl's ankle. He took the letter off and looked at it. It was written in English (which nobody Hiei knew could speak). The same happened with Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan. Later they all were in Koenma's office. He said "these are all your letters inviting you to Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" Yusuke blurted out

"If you'd shut up I'll tell you. Well it's an English magic school."

"But none of us speak English," said Kurama calmly

"That isn't a problem, all of you, get in front of me. I am going to teach you."

"O this is going to be fun, my boss teaching me English."

Hiei stood still. "No silly I'm going to hypnotize you so that you speak English.

Just then Koenma's pacifier began to glow with spirit energy. After a few seconds all of them were glassy eyed and mouths agape.

Koenma then said "Now you will all speak English.

Now all of you awake!"

As Yusuke awoke the next morning he felt very strange. He remembered Koenma hypnotizing him but then he blanked. As he realized that Kurama was standing outside his door he asked him, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

He chuckled. "Yes, humans tend to become comatose for a few hours after hypnosis."

Then he said "Koenma has our books, we are going to be exchange students from a Japanese school. We will be sorted into their houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Later that month they were on the train to Hogwarts. Hiei asked "So why are we going here any whey?

Koenma wants us to protect Harry Potter from demons." Botan answered.

Kurama's eyes twitch. He yelled softly, I just realized, I feel Toguro's energy on the train.

Yusuke blinked and said "But I killed him!"

Just then a girl of 13 came into the cabin and said, "Hello my name is Hermione. Professor Toguro sent me to Hogwarts."

"Kurama Suuichi." Kurama said, "Who is Professor Toguro?"

He's the new defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm not sure how good he is but no one could be worse than Lockhart last year."

"I'm sure" said Hiei

"Well then I'm sure you'll like your exchange year here."

Later on the train ride they were talking. "So Toguro is the new defense against the Dark Artsteacher." said Botan

"We'll certainly have our work cut out for us if we are going to protect Harry from him!" exclaimed Yusuke.

Just then a voice called out in the halls "Arrival at Hogsmeade Station 10 minutes!" "We had better change" said Kurama

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later they were ready to be sorted into Hogwarts. "Hiei Jaganshi!" called Professor McGonagall The sorting hat was placed on Hiei's head and said loudly "Gryffindor!" Then came Botan, she too was put in Gryffindor. Yusuke got put into Gryffindor as well. Then came Kurama, he was put into Slytherin. All of the Reiki Tantei were surprised at that. Hiei knew that Kurama was put into Slytherin because of the darker nature of Yoko Kurama. Yusuke was also placed in Gryffindor. They got settled. Botan was quickly becoming friends with Hermione. Hiei and Yusuke were in the same dorm as Harry and so they talked.

Kurama was quickly growing to hate Slytherin. Especially a boy named Draco Malfoy. In Kurama's opinion Draco was pure evil. Thankfully Kurama had years of experience hiding his emotions and was gaining Malfoy's trust readily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is my first fic so don't be mean.


	2. Potions

Hi here it is the 2nd chapter

The detective's first class was Potions. Snape disliked the transfer students as soon as he saw them. To him they were a little too calm to have just been transferred from Japan. That and Snape's usual dislike for Gryffindors. That day they were doing a daydream potion. It would make anyone that drank it have a very deep daydream and they wouldn't come out of it for a few hours. Until then they would be totally incapacitated. Kurama made it perfectly. Then thinking about what it did he had a flashback. "_Now all of you awake!" Kurama had woken up suddenly. The others soon too awoke. Yusuke was looking strange. Suddenly he had keeled over. Then Koenma said "A strange side effect of hypnosis on humans is that they will obey any command for a few hours after." Kurama himself felt like keeling over, and did so. Hiei, as bored as ever simply said "sleep" Kurama had woken up in his bed in the morning, barely remembering it. The only reason he had was because Youko had kicked in at the last minute. _Yusuke in his human form was vulnerable to the hypnosis as a human would be. It had all felt like a daydream from the moment Koenma's pacifier had started glowing to the time he woke up next morning. Kurama couldn't help but wonder how Draco would like some of the stuff in his morning tea.

To be continued

Short chapter but I just wasn't inspired. I hate to keep you waiting long so expect a longer chapter in a couple of weeks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
